1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated displays, and more particularly to handheld traffic control signs that can be used as an illuminated or non-illuminated sign
2. Description of the Related Art
Roadway construction workers, utility workers and traffic control personnel often use hand-held traffic signs to control the flow of traffic. The size and shapes of the signs are standardized and controlled by federal and state regulations. Ideally, hand-held traffic signs should be lightweight and constructed in a manner and made of materials that are durable and able to withstand the forces and climate conditions exerted on them during normal use.
It is well known that illuminated traffic signs are more effective in drawing attention than non-illuminated traffic signs. Unfortunately, portable illuminated traffic signs contain components that make them heavy and susceptible to breakage. In addition, the light bulbs commonly used on illuminated traffic signs are often exposed and easily broken.
Portable, handheld traffic signs are usually planar structures made of retro-reflective material designed to reflect light back to its source. At night, the headlights of approaching motor vehicles illuminate the retro-reflective material that reflects the light from the headlights back to the approaching drivers. One advantage of such signs is that use lights from the headlights and are not dependent on batteries or light bulbs. One drawback with such traffic signs, however, is that if the motor vehicle's headlights are turned off, mis-aimed, or if the sign is not held at the proper angle, the driver of the approaching motor vehicle, the drivers in adjacent motor vehicles, and nearby pedestrians not located within the angle of reflection and do not see the reflected light.
It is well known that motor vehicle collisions at roadway construction sites are common. Rear end collisions, which are the most common type of accidents at roadway construction sites, are caused by drivers unaware of an upcoming slow down. The problem is especially troublesome when the slow down occurs upstream from the construction site well beyond the illumination distance of a standard illuminated or a retro-reflective sign.
What is needed is a portable, illuminated and retro-reflectively handheld traffic sign that provides greater visibility during dark and light conditions, and that use concealed lights that are protected against impact damage.